Chances to carry a display represented by a flat panel display for a meeting or a presentation at a customer's office and the like are increasing. Such display is not necessarily tough against an external factor such as sunlight, dust, temperature, humidity or an impact due to its fall. Therefore, in the case of the carrying, there is adopted a method to cover a display with a display cover formed of rubber or the like, or to store a display in a storage case formed of metal or the like.
In patent literature 1, there is a description about a technology in which all means for performing enlarged display of a still picture and an animation are stored in a portable case.
In patent literature 2, there is a description about a technology which makes carrying of a system easy by, after installing, connecting and adjusting all pieces of configuration equipment and components in an operable state, storing them in a single rack in a folded manner.